


Stripping

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stripping, watching someone unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020, Flash arrives home to find Peter practicing a strip tease
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 36





	Stripping

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic four of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet.

Stripping

He slipped into the apartment quietly in full camouflage mode since it was the middle of the day and unlike Peter he and Venom didn’t have a spider sense to let him know if someone else was watching. He heard rather up beat music that was a bit different than what Peter usually played so he made his way toward the room without bothering to de-cloak after all their ability to sneak up on Peter was often a lot of fun and besides Peter might have company and he wasn’t in the mood to be social.

He found Peter in a suit dancing by himself and started to tell Venom to drop the camo when he saw Peter begin undoing his tie. He realized what Peter was doing and had to smile he was actually practicing a strip tease routine after bungling it the other night when they’d been joking around. He knew Pete would probably kill him if he didn’t de-cloak right now but there was no way they were going to miss this. Venom agreed completely so he leaned against the wall to watch.

Pete was clearly getting into it as he tossed the tie away and then turned his back to the empty chair he was practicing in front of and dropped his jacket off slower turning back around shaking his shoulders in time with the beat as he began to undo the buttons on the shirt. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed Peter wasn’t wearing the spidey suit under neath. He felt Venom’s amusement at his still being such a fan boy despite how intimate his relationship with Peter was now.

He resisted the urge to whistle as Peter finished undoing the shirt and whipped it off as he did a back flip. He watched as Peter moved his hands over his own chest before settling at his waist to begin undoing his pants. He was curious how Peter was going to get out of them because they were clearly not tear away pants. He got his answer as Peter shimmied causing them to fall most of the way and then he jumped up and managed to bend enough to grab them and pull them off in one smooth motion. It was more silly than hot but it was an impressive leap. He had to smirk as Peter stood there in his blue boxer briefs panting before he walked over and killed the music. “I was hoping for the full monty,’ he said and watched Peter jump as Venom stopped rendering them invisible.

“Flash, how long have you been there,” Peter said sounding a bit put out so he walked over letting Venom retract down to just but maintaining his legs below the knee leaving him in his own boxer briefs as he kissed Peter. “That doesn't answer my question,” Peter said once he stopped kissing him.

“Let’s just say I saw the whole show and I really want to show you how much I enjoyed it.” He said and felt Venom agreeing though it knew Peter wasn’t comfortable with it chiming in yet but he was getting better about things which was really good.

The End


End file.
